Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and a participant in the Killing School Life. Byakuya enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th and his title is Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi.”'' lit. Super High School Level Heir) He is the heir to the financial giant called Togami Corporation. Byakuya survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. Byakuya also appears in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of Future Foundation, along with Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. Byakuya is also the main protagonist of the light novel Danganronpa: Togami. Byakuya returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy and is the vice-leader of the 14th Division. Later, after The Tragedy ended, Byakuya and his fellow survivors assist Makoto in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. Personality Byakuya is an arrogant young adult who originally saw himself to be more superior then the others due to being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, but he has a deviously manipulative tendency. Byakuya often expressed irritation from Toko Fukawa and Genocide Jack's obsessive behavior towards him, but he also often used it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the story, Byakuya frequently antagonized the others and often said he would be the one to emerge unscathed. Despite his prudish demeanor, he was actually one of the group's most sensible students and had proven to be a competent investigator. As the story progressed, Byakuya began to genuinely care about his classmates, to the point of even announcing that he would no longer take part in the killings. Byakuya displays a high level of intellect, showing himself to be one of the most competent and insightful investigators in the group, although he prefers to work alone due to a lack of trust among the others. He is also often seen reading in the library when the second floor is accessed, even going as far as telling others to stay out and not disturb him. Byakuya greatly revered his family, often speaking of the vast power of the Togami Corporation. When Junko Enoshima revealed the state - or rather, cessation of existence - of the entire Togami Corporation, he initially didn't take it well; though he would later recover from the shock to announce that they would rebuild the family from the ground up. Byakuya is quick to zero in on suspects without alibis - or those who seem to be most suspicious - as shown in the fifth school trial when Kyoko Kirigiri did not have credible alibis to support her absence. Yet, in other instances, it became obvious that, because of having spent much time within a highly competitive environment, he was unable to account for the human factor; this led to committing errors in judgment when attempting to resolve the death of Sakura Ogami. After escaping Hope's Peak Academy and joining the Future Foundation, Byakuya appears considerably nicer, as he is genuinely protective of others and even ready to risk his life for them. He is also occasionally seen smiling in a genuine, friendly manner. According to his Danganronpa 3 profile, the killing game made him value relationships with people just a bit more. It also should be noted that the Future Foundation returned his memories. Nevertheless, he continues to treat Toko in a harsh manner, as she continues to flirt with him, despite the fact that he has vocalised his disinterest. Still, he seems to insult her and other people less, although he can still be serious at times and lacks any sense of humor. 0CE93980.png Byakuyafuture.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 Group Illustration (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami reading about Fenrir.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa_1_CG_-_Toko,_Aoi,_Byakuya,_and_Yasuhiro_taking_apart_Monokuma.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Humans Category:Rich Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Young Adults